Baby Bones
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Brennan and Booth finally hook up, but what happens when Brennan receives shocking news that will change their lives forever? Can they handle the news, and how will everyone else handle it? Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Life Changer

A/N: This is the first time I put one of my Bones fan fictions on, thus it's not entirely my first one, just my first one on here. Therefore, I have a lot of experience in writing these, so I hope you like it. And I would love your reviews. I have always found some other writers' author's notes to be funny, like one that said, "I don't own Bones or the characters, but if I did, B&B all the way, and Booth would be shirtless 24/7." I feel the exact same way…except…maybe…not exactly the same way about the shirtless part, even though Booth is hot when he wants to be or when we girls (even though I am most definitely not a squealer, but others most definitely are) squeal when Booth goes shirtless on the show.  
>P.S. I bet they especially liked it when Booth had to take off all his clothes except for his boxers since the rest of his clothes were evidence and…oh great…I'm rambling again…sorry 'bout that.<br>My favorite quote:  
>"Bone of my bone, and flesh of my flesh…"<br>-William James Chapter One

* * *

><p>Dr. Temperance Brennan looked at the object in her hand in utter shock. It was a pregnancy test, the last of the three she used. All three had read positive. Her head was spinning. She and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth had hit it on four weeks ago after a party; I mean, don't get her wrong, she had quite enjoyed the experience, and now their relationship was no longer professional, just partners, they were now something more, something…better…but she had not thought or even considered the possibility that she would become pregnant. The thought that they might conceive a child together never crossed her mind from when they had sex to now. 'No…' Brennan thought, 'it wasn't just sex…we made love as Booth would put it…He was right…there is a difference between normal sex and making love…'<br>After overcoming the initial shock, Brennan wrapped the test in some toilet paper and threw it away in the trash along with the other two. She had known that it could've been incorrect if she tested just one; therefore, she took three instead and they all came out the same. Positive.

No one, not even Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend, knew that Booth and Brennan had finally gotten together romantically. Brennan smiled at the thought of Angela squealing and saying, "I told you so," many times while she jumped up and down and clapped her hands a few times in happiness like a young child. Brennan never understood why Angela would behave so childlike, but she accepted the childlike behaviors as part of Angela, as part of who she was. Even thought Angela was her best friend, and they usually told almost everything to each other (sometimes…a little more than half of the time…), Brennan was most definitely going to tell Booth first since he was the father after all…

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Bones!" Booth greeted Brennan in his usual manner. "Wanna go grab some lunch?" Brennan looked up at him and nodded; it had been three weeks since she had found out; not to mention three loooong weeks of morning sickness that thankfully, Booth had not found out about; thus she needed to tell him. When she got up, Brennan felt a little woozy and wobbled on her feet as she attempted to walk over to him.<p>

"You alright there, Bones?" Booth asked in concern, and Brennan nodded as she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine…I…I just need to tell you something…" Booth tilted his head slightly and responded, "Well then shoot, Bones." Brennan's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "What? Why would I shoot? I most certainly wouldn't shoot you!"

Booth chuckled and replied, "It's an expression, Bones. It means basically to go ahead and tell me." An 'Oh' expression formed on Brennan's face, but it quickly disappeared as she did a quick look around and placed a chaste kiss on Booth's lips when she didn't see anyone before pulling away and replying, "I'll tell you when we get to the Royal Diner." Booth gave her a look, but responded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Alright-y, Bones," Booth commented as he took another bite of pie. "What'd you want to tell me?" Brennan took a deep breath and stood up from her seat as she went around the table and around where Booth sat as she sat next to him. She took his hand and moved it, placing it on her abdomen which, indeed, patched the message through. Booth's eyes widened as he swallowed the bite of pie and asked, "Really? You're pregnant?" Brennan nodded, and Booth's eyes instantly lit up as his eyes took up a quick scan of the rest of the diner, before he leaned forward and gave her a quick, yet loving kiss on the lips.<p>

"This is wonderful! This little baby girl," Booth responded with a wide smile, and Brennan added, "Or boy." She gave him a small smirk and a playful 'watch–it' glare as Booth's smile did the impossible and got wider as he gave a short laugh and whispered in her ear, "Come on. Let's go home real quick…then we can go back to work…" Brennan nodded and released his hand as they both got up and paid the bill.

* * *

><p>Once Brennan's apartment door was open, they both stumbled in, kissing passionately as Booth used his foot to close the door. They were unable to keep there hands off each other as they celebrated, in their own way, the new life that now presided inside of Brennan's womb. They both fell onto the couch in a heap of tangled limbs as Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, pulling him closer. When the need for air became extremely necessary, they finally separated as Booth kissed Brennan's forehead and whispered huskily in her ear, "I want to make love to you…"<br>Brennan smiled and let out a moan when Booth found the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on it as she gasped out, "Well then come and get it, tiger…you've already gotten me sexually aroused…" Booth smiled at her scientific term for 'turned on' as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he quickly derived himself and her of their clothing as they slipped under the covers of the bed.

* * *

><p>They didn't mean to, but after many love sessions in which joined wasn't the case in all of them, Booth and Brennan fell asleep with Brennan's back to Booth while he spooned her with his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him.<p>

Both Brennan and Booth were awoken by the sound of Brennan's phone, which was currently on the night stand that was on Brennan's side of the bed, started ringing. Brennan reached over and picked it up as she answered drowsily, "Hello?"

"Bren, were you sleeping?" Angela asked, and Brennan replied grouchily, "Yes, I was, and I don't appreciate being woken up, Ange."  
>"Well, sweetie, I don't think you're supposed to fall asleep during your lunch break," Angela responded, and Brennan groaned in displeasure as she sighed and commented, "Don't freak out or anything, Ange, but I really don't feel like coming back in today…"<p>

"WHAT?" Angela exclaimed through the phone, and Brennan was about to say, "I told you not to freak out, Ange," but she didn't get the chance to as Booth started to kiss his way down her neck from the spot right below her ear to her collarbone. Brennan tried to keep the moan in her throat from escaping, but it slipped out as she attempted to push Booth away and responded, "Stop it…you can't do that now…she'll hear us…"

"I'll hear what?" Angela asked, and Brennan began to reply, "Nothing, Ange. Ignore what I sa—" But before she could finish, Booth had rolled her on her back and moved above her with his knees on both sides of her thighs and his hands on either side of her head. Brennan still had the phone in her hand as Booth leaned down and took one hardened nipple into his mouth, knowing it was extra sensitive from the pregnancy. Brennan moaned loudly, but still tried to push him away since Angela was still on the phone.

"Stop it, Booth—" She tried to stop herself, but it had slipped out, and both she and Booth heard Angela's loud squeal over the phone as Brennan put the phone to her ear after the squealing episode was over and asked, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you? Please don't tell anyone, Ange."

"Okay, okay, I won't," Angela replied. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! I am sooooo happy for you two! You've got to give me the 411 when you get back, Bren!"

"I'd rather not. It's private, Angela," Brennan responded. "Bye."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Bren," Angela replied. "Bye."  
>As soon as she hung up, Brennan tossed the phone onto the floor, accidently causing the back to come off and the battery to fall out, before her arms flew around Booth's neck, and she pulled him into a desire-filled, lustful, and passionate kiss.<p>

"Oh," kiss, "my," kiss, "God," kiss, "Booth," Brennan commented in between kisses. "Why did," kiss, "you do that?" Kiss, "Now," kiss, "Angela knows," kiss, "and it's all," kiss, "your fault." Booth didn't answer her as she rolled them so he was on his back, and all thoughts of words were gone as Booth rolled them again so she was on her back. They leisurely separated as Booth began to trail kisses down Brennan's throat, and Brennan wrapped her legs around Booth's waist to keep him from moving down as she gasped, "I need you inside me, Seeley! Now!"

Booth smiled and soon the temperature turned hot…and not because of the weather…

* * *

><p>The next day, when Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian at her usual early 6:30 AM time, she found Angela already there waiting for her. Brennan sighed and asked, "You're not here to ask how amazing sex was with Booth, are you?" Angela smiled and replied, "Well, that and to tell you that I had to lie my ass off yesterday for you when Cam asked where you were."<p>

"Oh, really?" Brennan responded with a small grin, partially amused that Angela had to lie "her ass off" for her, and Angela shot her a glare as she replied, "Yes, really. And let me tell you, it was not fun for me." Brennan laughed as they entered the Jeffersonian and commented, "But I thought you were good at lying, Ange." Angela couldn't help but smile back as she replied, "Yeah, I may be good at it, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, I'd gladly lie again if it means you two are together and I hear you over the phone."

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks, while Angela only laughed and kept on walking as Brennan ran to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Two months later, and Brennan was definitely showing if not a little since she was now four months pregnant.<p>

"Bren!" Angela called from her office. "Can you come here for a sec?"

"What's this about, Ange?" Brennan asked as she walked into her best friend's office to find not only Angela, but also Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Clark, and Wendell as well.  
>"An intervention," Angela replied, and when Brennan gave her a questioning look, she continued, "An intervention for the secrets."<br>"I have a right to have secrets, Ange," Brennan responded as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Angela replied, "We know, sweetie. But I just gotta ask. Are you pregnant? Wendell said that your gait hinted pregnancy, and…no offense…but you're abdomen has gotten a little larger."

Brennan froze and when she didn't respond, the others knew what her answer was. Yes, she was pregnant. Both Angela and Daisy squealed happily and excitedly as Sweets smiled and Cam, Clark, Wendell, and Hodgins stood there stunned.

"I know who the father is," Angela commented with a smile. "As long as you're still going out with that guy who you were with two months ago when I called you after you didn't come back after the lunch break." Brennan glared at her as she snapped, "Of course I'm still with him, Angela! You know I would never leave Booth since I feel the way I do towards him…oh, shit…"

"YOU'RE WITH BOOTH?" Everyone except for Angela exclaimed as Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down as she held her face in her hands and thought, 'Great…the secret's out…' When suddenly a voice from the doorway asked, "Do I want to know what's going on here?" Brennan's head snapped up as they all looked to see Booth standing by the door.  
>"Ah, there's the baby daddy," Angela commented, and Booth swallowed as he looked at Brennan, and she shot him a help me look. Angela caught the look, but decided not to comment on it as she asked, "So, when were you two planning on telling us?"<p>

Brennan stood up and walked over to Booth as Angela added, "Never mind, that's not important. So how far are you, Bren?"

"Four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?"

Brennan nodded as she leaned against Booth and both Angela and Daisy smiled at how cute they looked together. Hodgins walked over to Booth and commented, "Well, I gotta hand it to you, G man. You got her to change her mind and that's rarely ever possible for anything." Booth couldn't help but smile as he gave Hodgins a soft punch on the shoulder and replied, "Thanks, Hodgins."


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Bones Arrived

Chapter Two Five months later, and Brennan's abdomen was very large and very round, but she still insisted on coming to crime scenes and to a suspect's or a person of interest's house, despite how close she was to her due date. Until one day, she and Angela were in Angela's office, looking at a facial reconstruction of the skull from the current victim, when Brennan collapsed to her knees as she let out a wail of agony.

Angela was immediately by her side as she placed a hand on her best friend's back, rubbing it comfortingly as she asked in concern, "What's wrong, Bren? Did your water break? Is the baby coming?" Brennan weakly looked up at her friend and nodded as she managed to gasp out six words, "I-I…n-need… Booth…P-Please…get…him…" Angela's eyes widened in surprise that Brennan admitted she needed someone, but she nodded as she jumped up to see Cam, Hodgins, and all three interns standing there.

"Don't just stand there!" Angela exclaimed as she looked at Daisy and instructed, "Daisy, call Sweets and tell him to get Booth! Brennan just went into labor!" The intern's eyes widened, but she nodded and took off.

Booth sat at his desk doing paper work, when Sweets suddenly burst in, looking like there was an emergency.

"Whoa, Sweets!" Booth exclaimed as the younger man caught his breath. "You can't just barge in here and expe—"

"Dr. Brennan has gone into labor!" Sweets interrupted as Booth jumped to his feet and demanded, "What?"

"Daisy just called me," Sweets replied. "She said Angela had told her that Dr. Brennan had gone into labor and to call me to tel—" Before he even finished, Booth was already out of the office on his way to the exit of the building with Sweets hard on his heels.

Booth turned on his sirens and raced over to the Jeffersonian with Sweets in the car. When they finally reached it, Booth was barely able to park the car as he jumped out with Sweets following. Booth raced in to find that Angela and the rest of the squints had moved Brennan to the front, right in front of the forensic platform. Booth bolted to her side and gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style with an arm under both of her knees and his other arm around her back.

Booth carried her outside towards the car before opening the door on the passenger side and placing her in. Booth then went to the driver's side and got in, but before he could back up, Angela got into the back seat as she commented, "I'm coming with you. She was there when I gave birth, so I want to do the same thing for her." Booth only nodded as they took off towards the hospital.

"Aaah!" Brennan screamed as another contraction ripped through her, and she squeezed both Booth's and Angela's hands.  
>"Almost there, Ms. Brennan," The doctor informed, and Brennan was still able to correct him through the pain, "DOCTOR. It's DR. Brennan." Both Booth and Angela smiled in amusement, when Brennan let out another wail, and this time, the silence that followed was broken by the crying of an infant as Brennan collapsed against the hospital bed.<p>

The nurse cut the umbilical cord and cleaned up the child before wrapping it in a white blanket and bringing it over to its mother as she informed, "Congratulations, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. You have a healthy baby girl." Brennan smiled as she looked down at her daughter and echoed quietly, "Healthy baby girl... Hello my sweet angel…" Booth smiled and removed his face mask as he kissed Brennan's forehead. Brennan looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she commented, "She's beautiful, Booth…she's perfect…"

Booth and Angela smiled as Angela removed her facemask and replied, "She certainly is, sweetie… So have you two decided on a name yet?" Booth and Brennan nodded as Brennan responded, "If it had been a boy, his name would have been Jonathan Michael Booth, but since it's a girl, her name is Amelia Jane Booth." Angela smiled and added, "AJ for short."

"Sure," Brennan replied with a smile as she let out a short laugh. Angela then took out a camera that had been wrapped in plastic and removed the plastic before she commented, "Booth, Bren, get together. I want to get a picture."

"Make sure you send me the picture, Ange," Brennan replied, and Angela nodded as she responded, "I will, sweetie. Now say 'cheese'."

Four months later…  
>It was 7:00 AM, and Brennan lay in bed asleep while Amelia lay in her crib. Booth kissed Brennan's forehead tenderly as to not wake her up as he whispered, "See you later, Bones…" But he failed as Brennan stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she mumbled, "No…stay…" Booth smiled in amusement, but managed to work his way out of her grasp as he gave her a brief yet loving kiss on the lips, before pulling away as she whined, "Boooooooth…Get back here…Can't you take a paternal leave?"<p>

"Booooooones," Booth replied in the same tone she did. "No, I can't…Sorry, but I can't." Brennan let out a 'humph' but commented, "Fine…I love you, Booth…" Booth smiled and replied, "I love you too, Bones. I'll see you at lunch time. And don't forget to call your dad."

"I won't."

About an hour later…  
>"You're not cooperating today. Are you, sweetie?" Brennan questioned as she gently held her daughter up in the air while the infant wiggled in her grasp. Brennan had been trying to get Amelia's shirt on for six straight minutes, but the four month old was obviously having none of it. Brennan placed Amelia on her lap as she thought for a moment, when an idea hit her. She turned Amelia around and gave her a slurbert on her stomach, causing her to giggle; and while Amelia was giggling, Brennan slipped the shirt on over her head and put her arms through the sleeves.<p>

"Aha! There we go!" Brennan commented triumphantly as she held her daughter up again. "See? Isn't that better?" Amelia smiled, when there was a knock on the door, and Brennan looked up with a smile as she responded, "There's grandpa." She placed Amelia in her rocker as she went to open the door, checking through the peep hole first before opening it.  
>"Hi, Dad," Brennan greeted her father, Max Brennan with a smile as she hugged him, and he replied, "Hiya, Tempe. So what did you want to tell me?" Brennan smiled and responded, "Not only tell you…but also show you." She stepped back so Amelia was in view for Max to see. Max's eyes widened as he asked, "You had a baby?" "Yes, her name is Amelia," Brennan replied as she went over and picked Amelia up, bringing her over to Max. Amelia looked at Max and smiled; being her usual happy, go-lucky baby self as Booth would put it. Max smiled and commented, "She looks just like you when you were a baby…Who's the father?"<br>"Booth…"  
>"Booth?" Max exclaimed. "But I thought he fell in love with another woman…oh, what was her name... Haley…no…Hannah…Hannah! Yeah, that's it!" Brennan didn't meet his gaze as she replied, "Hannah broke his heart, so Booth took her out of his life…"<br>"Oh…" Max responded. "Well, I hope he thinks that the heart break was worth the results in the end." Brennan smiled as she replied, "I know he does. He told me himself." Max nodded as he commented, "Good, cause if he didn't then I'd have to hunt him down and have a serious…um…talk with him."  
>"You get to see where mommy works," Brennan commented with a smile as she looked at her daughter through the rear view mirror to see Amelia smile as she squealed and waved her arms. Brennan parked the car in the parking garage of the Jeffersonian before getting out of the car. She opened the door to the back seat and unbuckled Amelia as she picked up the baby and took the baby bag off the floor. She shut the door and locked the door as she approached the entrance.<br>"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy exclaimed when she saw her mentor enter through the front doors. Daisy had calmed quiet considerably compared to what she used to be like, now she was much more like Angela who Brennan was used to. Daisy ran over to Brennan and commented, "Your daughter is very cute, Dr. Brennan."  
>"Thank you, Daisy," Brennan replied as she headed in the direction of Cam's office. She poked her head around the corner and commented, "Hi, Cam." Cam jumped, but turned around as she smiled and responded, "Ah, hello, Dr. Brennan. I'm guessing this is your daughter. Amelia, right?" Brennan nodded and replied, "Yes, Amelia Jane Booth." Cam's smile grew as she added, "That's a very beautiful name. Now what can I do for you? Aren't you supposed to be on maternal leave?"<br>"Yes, but I wanted to ask if I could return back to work," Brennan replied as she sat down next to her boss. "It does get very boring at home, since Booth has work, and you know work is very important to me. Therefore, I would like return to it." Cam nodded slowly, contemplating and considered what Brennan had just said, when she shrugged and responded, "We could most definitely use you. We would love to have you back to work, Dr. Brennan. When do you want to start back?"  
>"Now, if that's okay with you."<br>"That's absolutely fine, and Amelia is eating the mouse."  
>Brennan looked down at her daughter to find that she was indeed eating the mouse to the computer, and she gasped, "Amelia, don't eat that!" She removed the mouse from the four months olds mouth as she apologized and got up while Cam only smiled and slightly shook her head in amusement. Brennan headed straight to her office and put her stuff down, before she unfolded Amelia's playpen, setting it up rather quickly as she placed some of Amelia's toys and blanket into it. Brennan decided to introduce Amelia to the rest of the Forensic Team while helping with the limbo cases.<br>"Dr. Brennan! What are you doing back?" Wendell exclaimed in surprise when Brennan slid her security ID card through the reader and went up the few steps onto the forensic platform. Brennan smiled at him and replied, "Good afternoon to you too, Wendell." Wendell smiled, knowing she was only playing as he responded nonetheless, "Well, forgive me for my surprise, but good afternoon, Dr. Brennan. And I'm guessing this is your daughter Amelia who Angela told us so much about." Brennan smiled and nodded, when a voice behind them asked, "What is her full name, Dr. Brennan? Angela said we could call her AJ if we wanted."  
>Brennan turned to see Daisy and smiled as she replied, "Her name is Amelia Jane Booth." Daisy smiled as she responded, "That's such a pretty name." Wendell nodded his agreement as Brennan's smile grew and she dipped her head in appreciation.<br>About five hours after lunch break ended…  
>Brennan had called Booth before lunch to tell him that she was at work, and he obviously didn't agree with her working, but he knew better than to argue with her. Now it was 6:07 PM, and Brennan sat at her desk, working on her paperwork, knowing that Booth would come get her sometime between 6:30 and 7:00 PM; therefore she was getting as much as she could, done now. When there was a sudden knock on the doorframe because her door was always open, and since she knew Booth had a lot of paperwork to do, he wouldn't have come unless they had a case, and Brennan had sent everyone else home. Brennan looked up, and she felt like her heart sank as she saw the man standing in her doorway.<br>"S-Sully!" Brennan commented in shock as she stood up, and Sully smiled as he walked over to her and replied, "Hiya, Tempe." Brennan backed away from him as she warned, "If you're here to try to pick up where we 'left off' then you might as well turn around and leave." Sully's eyes widened in shock as he froze and asked, "Y-You're s-seeing someone?" Brennan held her head high as she replied, "Yes, I am." When suddenly Amelia squealed from where she lay in her playpen on the other side of Brennan's desk, and Brennan went to pick her up.  
>When Sully saw the child, his mouth dropped as he asked, "I-Is t-that your c-child?" Brennan only glanced at him as Amelia cooed and waved her tiny arms as her mother finally replied, "Yes, she is. And no matter what you do, you and I will never be together again." Sully opened his mouth to say something in reply, but before he could utter a single word, a familiar voice called, "Come on, Bones! Time to go! And I have someone who wants to see you!"<br>Brennan looked at the door to see Booth and his son Parker, come in, and the moment Booth saw Brennan backed up close to the wall with Amelia held tightly in her arms while Sully stood only a yard away, anger instantly pulsed through him as he growled, "What are you doing here, Sully?" Sully looked back at him as Parker ran over to Brennan and called, "Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones!" Brennan bent down and embraced the eight year old as she smiled and greeted him, "Hi, Parker. How's my favorite little boy?" Parker smiled and replied, "I'm very good. How are you?" Brennan smiled at how good Parker's manners were as she responded, "I'm very well. Thank you." Parker smiled as he looked down at his little sister, Amelia and added, "Hi, AJ."  
>Amelia squealed happily at her big brother as Sully watched the three interact, when Booth repeated, "I'll say this again. What are you doing here, Sully?" Sully looked back at him and replied, "I came to see Tempe. What are you doing here?" Booth's eyes flashed dangerously as he growled, "Parker and I came to take Amelia and Bones home. And we'd appreciate it if you left."<br>"You mean, you would appreciate it if I left," Sully countered, but Brennan stood up, Parker's hand in hers as she cut in, "No, Booth is right. We would appreciate it if you left, meaning both of us." Sully flinched as if he was stung, but he clenched his fists and snarled, "Fine." He turned around a left the office to hear Parker complain, "Ew! Dad! Why do you always have to kiss her when I'm here?" Sully whipped around to see Booth and Brennan leisurely separate from a kiss as Booth smiled at his son, and Brennan laughed. Sully's fists clenched again as he thought angrily, "They're together! No wonder, Tempe defended Booth so quickly! Booth must be AJ's father! Now he is going to pay for stealing Tempe from me!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm still working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll finish it by tomorrow. Reviews are always welcome! They're like cookies! Can't get enough of them! Thanks! 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter(s) for any of my stories, not just this one. I've been so busy with school work. You know how it is. But if you like music videos, then I have got a treat for you. I make those too. Picture music videos using pictures of a couple from one of my favorite shows. Shows that I have up so far: Bones (S. Booth x T. Brennan); Law & Order: SVU (Elliot S. x Olivia B.); Naruto (GaaMatsu); and of course, Adventure Time (Gender Bender - Marshall Lee x Fiona). My name is Ligerfan100 if you want to see any of those. Thanks! And sorry again about the no new posts.

- Love Dr. Anthro 


End file.
